As is perhaps well known, many closets contain substantial space but it is quite difficult to arrange materials within a closet because, generally speaking, the space is confined.
This invention is of a closet organizer or closet units which are to be installed within closets. The unit provides a plurality of storage compartments, first in the form of a set of lower drawers in a frame and, second, a set of shelves in a frame, the frames being stackable, and, third, rods or shelves which span the frames, when stacked, and which also includes standards spaced from the stacked frames to support the distal ends or outboard ends of the rods and shelves. The standards are provided in spaced relation from the stacked frames and shelf supports are connected onto the outside surface of the frames and the inside surface of the standards which confront the stacked frames for supporting the rods or shelves in spanning relation of the stacked frames and the standards. In the preferred embodiment described hereinafter, the shelf supports are adjustable heighthwise.